rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
The man behind the Mask(6th Brother vs Pharaoh 90)
a chapter of 3 worlds combine and unite Shade: FIGHT! (6th Brother slashed Cyprine then Mimete kicked Primus back, the Inquisitor gets back to his and side kicks Mimete, knocking her down so the 6th Brother could get time to breathe) Mimete: Heh not bad for an inquisitor 6th Brother: You 2 are gonna regret making me angry! (6th Brother brought out a bow and arrows, then he shot an arrow at them) Cyprine: You think 1 arrow is gonna stop us? 6th Brother: Don’t take me likely! (The arrow multiplied into an infinite number of arrows) Cypime and Mimete: (Gasp) (they dodge the arrows, then they Counterattack the 6th Brother, he was pushed back but not far enough) 6th Brother: Had enough?! Mimete: Not yet! (6th Brother runs super fast and uses his swords to slice both Cyprine and Mimete) Cyprine and Mimete: Ow he got us! 6th Brother: Indeed I did! my swords are equipped with special mist that allows the victim to be paralyzed for a short time, and that’s good enough to finish you both off! (6th brother then did strong blows to the two witches as they fell down to the ground defeated) Shade: 6th Brother wins! (6th Brother Puts a hand over his head as he leaves the throne room) Death Battler: He’s not gonna celebrate? 21st Sister: I don’t think he wants to Shade: So 6th brother starting to regain his memories huh? Death Battler: A thousand apologies my lord, but who is the 6th Brother? Shade: he was once someone from Sailor Moons world, his real name is Phoenix Saki, a childhood friend of Sailor Saturn’s human form, aka Hotaru Tomoe, Phoenix’s parents were good friends with Professor Tomoe, the young Phoenix tried to save Hotaru, but he was destroyed, but in reality he was sent to the shadow realm where me and Dr. Darkstar found him, we had to rewrite his memories and made him forget who he was, but in exchange we made the perfect inquisitor for Pokémon battles and Duels. He has every Pokémon, every Duel Monsters Card, and every superpower in fictional history, if I die, I would allow him to sit on my throne as the new emperor. Death Battler: I see Primus: I wanted to secure the throne but that's not my purpose Shade: Now anyone else willing to apart of the tournament? don’t be shy (Dr. Darkstar whispers to Ghost Kaiba as he gasped) Ghost Kaiba: So Atlas is the one who did those injures to my stepfather? Dr. Darkstar: Oh ja Ghost, my troopers brought him to my lab, I did my best to heal him, he was in bad shape, I saved him, well most of him. Ghost Kaiba: He’s as dead as a door nail! (Roget walked over to Dr. Darkstar) Roget: Did he really do that to Gozaburo Kaiba? Dr. Darkstar: No, not that Jack Atlas, the real Jack Atlas did, not the one who you’re familiar with, that was his alternate version, but now Ghost Kaiba is motivated. Ghost Kaiba: Shade, I want to challenge Fake Jack Atlas to a duel! Shade: As you wish. Fake Jack Atlas: I’ll crush you in a mere instant! Ghost Kaiba: I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to my stepfather! Fake Jack Atlas: What the hell are you talking about!? Ghost Kaiba: You blasted him into the volcano! Shade: Ghost Kaiba vs Fake Jack Atlas Ghost Kaiba and Fake Jack Atlas: Let's duel!Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite! Category:Scripts